Maxxie Oliver
Maxxie Oliver is a fictional character in the television series Skins''and was portrayed by Mitch Hewer. Character History Series 1 In "Tony", he convinces Anwar Kharral and Chris Miles to join him on a "big gay night out" after his tap-dancing rehearsals, but due to its faliure, eventually goes to Abigail Stock's party, since Chris claims "It's a rich-kids' party, all the guys are gay!" While there, he and Anwar get into a brawl with several posh teenagers. In "Maxxie and Anwar", on a school trip to Russia, Maxxie and best mate Anwar face issues regarding their status as best friends, with Anwar's faith condemning homosexuality. Maxxie indicates he views Anwar as homophobic and hypocritical - as a Muslim, he disapproves of gay people and hates demonstrations of such relationships but at the same time has pre-marital sex, takes drugs and alcohol. Eventually, Maxxie tries one more time to get Anwar to disregard his religion, but Anwar reluctantly refuses (despite acknowledging that he ''is a hypocrite), ending their friendship. Maxxie walks away with tears in his eyes. Tony Stonem tries repeatedly to give oral sex to Maxxie, which Maxxie refuses until he is very drunk and distraught one night, only to inform Tony that he isn't very good at it - and with Tony's girlfriend Michelle having seen the whole thing. In "Michelle", Tony is seen continuing to flirt with Maxxie, and Michelle Richardson subsequently dumps Tony. Maxxie is quick to apologise to Michelle for the incident in Russia, and he is upset when she derides him as boyfriend-stealing and a "dirty little slut." Later, racked with guilt over his friends' breakup, Maxxie states in his psychology lesson that it was his fault that Tony and himself ended up kissing despite the fact that everything that happened had been pushed for and orchestrated by Tony. He is quickly accepted back into the fold by the rest of the group, although he pointedly avoids both Anwar and Tony. In "Series Finale", Maxxie calls Anwar to wish him a happy birthday however refuses to attend his party until Anwar tells his parents that Maxxie is gay. Anwar, desperate to see Maxxie eventually finds him waiting outside, still refusing to go inside. Mr. Kharral eventually arrives outside and is delighted to see Maxxie, whom he regards as a very worthy friend for his son. The two talk until Anwar tells his father that Maxxie is gay. Mr. Kharral seemingly ignores Anwar until Maxxie restates it himself. Mr. Kharral then explains that there are a lot of things in the world he doesn't understand - particularly homosexuality, but that his faith in Allah means he believes god one day will reveal to him all he does not understand, and until then will treat Maxxie no differently than he has previously- as a respected guest. With that, Maxxie and Anwar's friendship is renewed. Maxxie and Anwar also back up Chris in the brawl later that night, and in the end Maxxie ends up in an embrace with one of Chris' attackers who has seemingly fallen for him. Series 2 In "Tony and Maxxie", the episode introduces Maxxie's parents, Jackie and Walter Oliver, revealing Maxxie's surname, that he has a dog called Taz and his situation with his parents. After Tony's accident in series one and his subsequent brain trauma, Maxxie, Jal and Chris are the only friends who are still there for him. Like Maxxie, his father and even his dog dance in their spare time, although Maxxie struggles to convince his dad to let him drop his A Levels and audition for musicals in London, an ambition which Walter is convinced will fail. Though Maxxie generally comes from a stable home with loving parents, he remains subject to homophobic abuse from "chavs" on the council estate where he lives- although he disregards their abuse, his father (who is entirely accepting of his son's homosexuality) manhandles one of them for his insults. It later turns out one of the chavs – Dale – is in fact gay after tackling Maxxie to the ground and kissing him at a later opportunity. Eventually in the episode, after Walter has had much time to reflect on his relationship with his son, they agree that he will at least continue his A Levels, even if he does not join his father as a builder afterwards as Walter would prefer. From this episode, it can probably be inferred that, with the possible exception of Anwar, Maxxie has the most stable parental relationship of the group. Maxxie spends much of the episode helping and protecting Tony, who also attends some of his dance rehearsals. Tony is resentful both of how most of his other friends- especially Sid- avoid him, and of how he little he is able and allowed to do for himself; Maxxie, sympathizing due to his father's domineering of his career path, is able to regain a strong friendship with Tony. While Maxxie is perfecting his dancing moves on one of the rooftops, he notices but fails to pinpoint a camera flash from the next-door building aimed at him; this happens again on the staircase of the appartment complex. In "Sketch", Maxxie is stalked by Sketch. Sketch has been taking pictures of Maxxie and pinning them up on a board of her room. She leaves Maxxie several gifts in his locker, leaving him to wonder who they're from, and watches him practice a performance with Michelle in a musical. Well aware that he is gay, she attempts to alter her figure and style to a more masculine tone. Later at a party thrown by Mr. Gelcart, the drama teacher, Maxxie (dressed as Superman) comes face-to-face with Sketch, asking if Sketch will have sex with Anwar, unaware that she's completely infatuated with him. On the morning after the party, Maxxie realises that someone entered his flat when he finds one of her red hair clips on his floor. Recognizing a matching one in her hair at school, he tracks the flash of her camera back at the estate and talks to her mother through the door phone. She unintentionally reveals that she was under the impression Maxxie had been dating her daughter for some time. He realizes that Sketch is pathologically obsessed; she broke into his flat, slept under his bed and poisoned Michelle to take her place in the school musical and have the opportunity to kiss him onstage. Maxxie retaliates by rejecting and humiliating her in front of the audience, bringing her to her senses. Later, Sketch begins a sexual relationship with Anwar to be near to Maxxie, which is shown to put a strain on their friendship in "Michelle" and "Chris". However, by the end of "Chris" Maxxie has pointed out that Sketch has been influencing Anwar's choice of style to the point that he is nearly Maxxie's double; as soon as he realizes this, he tells Sketch she is dumped. His social difficulties help him strengthen his friendship with the similarly- positioned Michelle, especially around her bovine stepsister Scarlett. In "Final Goodbyes", Maxxie attends Chris' funeral and sheds several tears as Jal delivers her unusual eulogy. At the bonfire that evening, Maxxie learns that he has earned a B and an E (grades actually lower than Sid's, but which don't seem to worry him at all). Maxxie is concerned over Anwar (whose grades- two E's and a U- would not get him into University) who has left before the grades were handed round. Having completed his deal with his father in finishing his A-levels, he prepares to move to London and start his dancing/acting career, but remains concerned about his best friend. Anwar suddenly arrives on the bus stop (with Sketch in tow) to say good-bye, and Maxxie, on impulse, suggests he come to London with him and 'have a laugh'. Anwar is concerned, as unlike Maxxie he has made no real plans for his future, but inspired by their late friend Chris, Maxxie urges him to 'fuck the future' and he ultimately joins him on the bus for London, leaving a distraught Sketch behind. Characterization Maxxie is a gay teenager who also has status as 'one of the lads' amongst his peers; being gay is only incidental to his character. He is portrayed as a proficient at several styles of dance, including tap dance, a brilliant artist and a fair actor, seductive, well-liked and well-adjusted. He is something of a comedian, particularly with best friend Anwar Kharral. Although he takes issue with Anwar's anti- gay attitude (a product of his Islamic heritage) he is usually quicker to forgive his friends than most of the group- and he is usually more quickly forgiven by others. According to a Myspace-style "about me" section on the Skins website, he describes his favorite things as toast, boys, dancing, drawing, Arcade Fire and the Sistine Chapel, and he wants to meet Johnny Depp, Nigel Reo-Coker and Ron from Harry Potter. Like Anwar, Maxxie does not have an episode name to himself, instead being the co-centre in "Maxxie & Anwar" and "Maxxie & Tony", although the episode "Sketch" greatly involves him, as it is about his stalker. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers